Last Fight
by Zetara
Summary: When Canary has to face Lady Shiva for a battle to death, her students refuse to let her fight alone. Will she allow them to? who will stand by her side? Plz read. Is my first Fanfic, I know there is no excuse, but be nice- I'll submitt more chapters. Rated K just to be safe.


Training, everyday was the same, Canary had a way to keep it interesting, but even though she always won. No matter how many times she was the closest definition to untouchable or indestructable. Well that was until last night.

She arrived to training several minutes late.-She ran into the zeta tubes putting her gloves on-My apologies, I waked up late, last night I had a busy patrol.-adjusted the gloves.-Batman isn't here, is he?

Everyone stared at her- Its friday Canary.

-Yes-she made short memory to realize that.

-Which means today is the marathon-Wally smiled.

-Oh, true!-she snapped her fingers recalling that.- I promissed you that one.-exhaled taking off her jacket-well who is first?-put her fist ready to fight.

Wally ran towards her, she just moved away putting her foot making him fall.-You will need to do better than that-looked to the others.

Robin threw his boomerangs, she did a back flip-So you play with toys but no canary cry?-raised her eyebow- fair enough -she catched her breath preparing her next move.

Kaldur tried to take her down with his water weapons, she neutralize him easily.

Megan tried to use her telequinesis power lucky enough she had been trained by John and Batman to block her mind.

-Don't try there-she replied knowing how a telepathic attack felt.-you won't find it-she closed her mind's eye

Megan looked impress by this and rapidly tried to find a new way to aproach to fight.

Dinah heard behind her and stepped a side making Wally run over Megan.

-Sorry babe-he looked under him at Megan-well maybe not too sorry.-smiled.

-Back to your game-Robin commanded.

-I am.

-The other game.

-Oh sure-both stood up.

Artemis prepared her arrow and shot from a silence place.

Canary heard it and before it could hit her she catched it on her hand, just what Artemis wanted.

Dinah took a quick look-Oh, Ollie loves this one-she threw it at Kalder and the arrow exploded creating a cloud of smoke that will put him to sleep if he didn't move fast.

-Good shot Artemis-she recognized the young archer getting her attention back to the battle.

Superboy tried to hit, but she hit his foot making him fall to the ground.

-Kaldur, give them ideas, you are the leader-the teacher reminded him.

-I...team, strategy 5.3

-I like the sound of that.-she prepared herself. She looked at them, Robin and Artemis were on oppositesides, Kalder and Superboy too and the last pair Megan and Wally the same. It took her a second to realize what would happen.

First, Artemis and Robin threw one shot at the distance. One of Robins' explosive bat-boomerangs and Artemis one arrow with a net, they will try to capture her and make her sleep.

Artemis' shot was slightly faster that Robins'. She catched the net just when it was getting open and moved out of the way of the boomerang and threw the net back to artemis capturing her and making Robin's shot hitted her making her fall sleep with the narcotics.

-One down.-she looked around. Next combo, Megan and Wally surely.

Canary noticed Megan had turned untangible and Wally started to run in circles around her.

-Dude!-Wally's voice was all over the place.

Robin made the math of the exact moment to throw his thirth boomerang. Megan was approaching behind her, she knew that but she couldn't miss Robin's shot. When she saw it she duck-better go intangible again, Megan. -The boomerang phased through her and hit Wally behind them.

Canary took advantage over Megan's intangibility and phased thru getting behind taking her hood covering her face and pushing her slightly against Aqualad who tried to catch her. In that second Batman entered and Canary got totally out of her game. Bruce eyes got into hers, Robin noticed so but even though, Conner hit her feet tossing her to the ground and she couldn't stand not at first, she struggled to get up again and to breath.

-Enough!-Batman shouted while the team stopped and Dinah recovered sitting down. He walked towards her while Conner offered a hand to help her stand.

-Are you out of your mind?!-he shouted at Dinah.

All the team stood silence watching.

-Is just training-she replied in soft voice looking in his eyes.

-After what happened yesterday?!

-I'm fine!-she shouted back.

-You were hospitalize not even 12 hours ago.

-I feel better now.

-Dinah! What do you think your mother had told you if she saw you?

Dinah laughed ironic-Don't talk about my mother, you know better than that!

-She made the league swear that we will look over you!

-I'm not a little kid anymore!-she yelled .-she asked you when I was little, I'm not anymore!

-Prove it! if you weren't you will be responsable enough to take care of yourself and your health, you would be in bed recovering like the rest of the Leaguers.

-What happened yesterday?-Megan asked curiously.

-Nothing-Dinah replied dryly still her eyes on the Bat.

-League matter-Bruce replied.

-My own matter.-she corrected.-I was in my uniform, not in service, that was my battle.

-And you handled it perfectly didn't you?-Batman attacked back ironic.

-Is something I have to do alone!-she shouted tears almost escaping her eyes.-you wouldn't understand and why would you? you don't care, so let me on my own for once!-she turned back taking her jacket to walk to the zeta tubes.

-Lady Shiva is a league matter now.

She turned around.- Is not, she is...she was my mentor. If she wants to come back and try to arrange counts with me fine! I will stand to fight her.

-At what price?

-Until my last drop of blood is she wants it.

-You are not serious.

-Never played with that.-threw her membership of the league to the floor.

-Are you willing to _die?_

She looked over his shoulder to her students and turned back sadly-I just came to say good-bye to them, last training session for a while I guess -turned on her heels .-Take care, kids, it was an honor to be your mentor-she went in the zeta tubes and dissapeared.

-She can't be serious, right Batman?-Robin asked having no answer in return.-Right?

Batman looked behind him-I have to make a phone call, Artemis, can you contact Green Arrow?

-Sure.

-Ask him to come inmediately and stand by for any news of Superman, he should be here any minute. Now if you excuse me...-he walked to the other room.

The team stood in silence.- Is she really going to fight to the death?-Wally seemed astonished.

-We know she stands for her fights.

-But this is beyond that, she wouldn't...

-She is-Robin interruped.-She is going to go for it.

-What do we do?

-Stop her-said firmly Superboy.

-And how? you saw her, she was decided, she wouldn't listen to us, we bearly even touch her on training, she is 10 times better than all of us together!

-Then we don't fight her, we talk to her.

-And since when that works?

-She know us, she cared about us, you think she would come if she didn't? is easier not to face good-byes but she came to our faces to say it.

-What is so important to be willing to die in battle?-Wally asked.

-Lady Shiva, the terror of Asia,they trained together, the fought together, she was her mentor, she taught her, but Dinah refused to kill people, so she ranaway from that life, but it chased her down. She lost too many love one because of that, she is tired of running, she is going to finish it, or Lady Shiva will finish what she started.

-Why don't just take her down to prision?

-Honors code, no other option.

-Well we are going to find a way out for her.

-And how are we going to do it?

-Well, I have a plan, but more than likely, Batman will kill us when he finds out, so first,lets change our cloths and make a distraction...


End file.
